


Saturday Special

by Diamondwraithsong



Series: Farm Wars [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a hooker, Anal Sex, F/M, Farm Wars - Hybrid AU, Free use sex, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Head Rancher Marco, Light Bondage, M/M, Milking, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, cow/human hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong
Summary: The brothel, Moby Dick Ranch, has just announced a new event. Their most popular prostitute, Portgas D. Ace, is up for free use. The town's citizens are free to come use him for sexual release as they please and Ace is enjoying every second of it.
Series: Farm Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Saturday Special

**Author's Note:**

> A few verse notes:
> 
> \- Udders is just another word for very large breasts.  
> \- Hybrids are human from the waist up and animal from the waist down but have human genitals. They do have animal ears.  
> \- All hybrids are sentient and consenting creatures.

The waiting foyer to the Ranch’s barn was full of chattering customers. Men and women stood all around, waiting patiently for the special event to start. The Moby Dick Ranch had just announced a new event earlier that month to take place every two weeks. Today was the grand opening of the event and over thirty people were waiting to take part. Each customer had to sign up early and go through proper medical preparations.

**_Starting today:_ ** _Sloppy Seconds Saturdays!_

According to the announcement, the Ranch’s prized bull hybrid was up for public use. For three hours the bull would be exposed for customers to use as they please. It was a community event for the people who signed up ahead of time. They would use him at their leisure, take a break, get a snack, and then go back for another round.

Just beyond the locked barn doors, Marco stood beside Ace. He helped the bull into the stockade-like structure. Each hole was plush-lined and cushion for maximum comfort so Ace would not get hurt. Ace was naked aside from his hat and the cowbell hanging from his red bead necklace. His flaccid cock bumped his leg as he found a comfortable position to stand in. His heavy milk-filled breasts hung down, nipples hard from the slightly cool air. His anus was already prepped with lube and stretched enough that he would not get damaged from customers that wanted to slam in deep without prepping.

He shuddered in anticipation as Marco hung a tip jaw on his right horn. The bull wiggled and grinned up at the head rancher. Marco smiled at him and winked before walking away to open the barn door to allow the customers in.

“You ready?” Marco hummed as his hand rested on the handle to the barn door.

“So fuckin’ ready!” The bull moaned sweetly and shuddered. He grinned brightly, excitement shining in his eyes. As both prized sex bull and milk cow to the Ranch, he had been looking forward to this special event since it had been pitched to him a few weeks prior.

Marco nodded at him and opened the door. Ace bounced on the tips of his hooves as best he could while standing in the stockade. He could hear Marco give instructions, the sound almost drowned out by the waves of praise rolling over Ace. His tail flicked excitedly. Each customer was a familiar face from town, previous customers brought together by their love of fucking the barn star.

“Full service, I like it.” One customer praised as he slapped Ace on the ass. Ace yipped at the hit and giggled, already wet with excitement. The customer lifted the cow’s tail to reveal a full set of everything. Ace was a sexual miracle. Nestled under Ace’s tail was a dusky anus glistening with lube. Just below that were beautifully plump labia guarding a greedy and well-used vagina. Then in front of his pussy was a heavy milksac that only functioned as testicles three months out of the year. And finally at the very front hung a long, thick cock.

Ace winked at Marco, who had sat down beside the door and started to read a book. The cow stuck out his tongue as he let himself settle into the amazing sensations. He could feel a hot mouth latch onto his right nipple. He hissed internally when he felt teeth but ignored it. It wasn’t worth alerting Marco prematurely. Instead, he focused on the fascinating sensation of those hot lips coaxing the milk out of his teats into the client’s waiting mouth.

During this, he turned his focus down more. He groaned softly, hooves digging into the hay covering the floor as he felt someone sucking on his foreskin. A smooth hand closed around his cock length, stroking him slowly towards an erection. The warn hand was so gentle and full of pleasant sensation that Ace could not help himself bucking into the sweet grasp.

At his anus, he could feel long thick fingers shove in deep and start to scissor. A long low groan slowly ripped from his throat as his eyes rolled back, the stretch to his already spread anus was a slice of heaven that pulled at the delicate ring of muscle. He desperately tried to press back into those playful fingers but his hips kept bucking forward into that grasp on his cock.

He suddenly yelped in surprise, making Marco look up judgingly. Ace winked at him, making Marco take a breath and return to his book. Still, Ace could see the blond peaking over the top of the book at him. Ace licked his lips, spotting how Marco’s pants looked a little tighter as the rancher grew aroused. Meanwhile, someone lifted Ace’s right leg and a long cock slammed into his soaked pussy from the side. The angle and stretch as his vagina engulfed the heavy erection stole the cow’s thoughts away. Ace’s eyes crossed as a rough pace was started. There was a laugh from behind as someone pressed their cock into his ass.

Ace felt like he was witnessing a sensation overload. He moaned loudly, starting to pant. His hands fisted and he jerked slightly in the confines of the stockade. He was so lost in the pleasure that he had not even realized that the tip jar was half full already.

An awkward sex-drunken giggle escaped him as he felt one guy’s cock just fuck against his left tit. He locked down under him and a client was laying on their back under him. Ace’s left udder was massaged between a cock and someone’s hand until Ace squirted milk all over the client on the ground. The tongue against his right udder made him shudder and moo in bliss. The sound was cut off into a weird squeaking sound as Ace’s left leg was lifted as well. His knees bent as his bottom half was lifted up by three guys as a second cock was shoved into his pussy from the left side. The double penetration stretched his sweet vagina and made it burn pleasantly just the tiniest bit. Both of the cocks in his folds were sloppy with his arousal fluids.

His brain short-circuited as each guy moved out of rhythm with the others. He slumped and just sort of cooed to the sensation. His head lulled to the side as someone grabbed his hair carefully and pulled his head back. His mouth was guided to some guy’s cock. He closed his eyes and opened wide as he could, pressing his tongue against the bottom of his mouth. As the cock slowly pressed past his lips, he lifted the tip of his tongue to trail the vein along the underside of his wonderful client’s cock. He giggled as the thick erection twitched against his tongue and he happily swallowed down as much as he could, just letting the guy use his throat like a sleeve.

He moaned loudly around that thick length. Despite feeling dizzy with sensation, his hips still jerked at the intensity of the hand around his cock. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt flattered at the sensation of one of his client’s breasts around his cock, giving him a tiddy fuck. He was so honored.

He happily let himself drown in the sensation

-Z-

An alarm sounded, telling everyone that three hours were up. Every client got ready to leave. They all were chattering to each other as they passed by Ace. As each one moved past, they patted him on his used ass and thanked him for the wonderful time. Each and everyone was satisfied and looking forward to the next event. As each person left, they slipped a five-note into the tip jar. 

They were on their fourth tip jar, two hanging from each of Ace’s curved horns.

Ace was mentally unresponsive. Still, he was smiling and cooing. He had three hours worth of cum dripping from his anus and pussy. There was cum all over his face and throat but not nearly as much as his other holes because Marco had been keeping him hydrated through the entire event.

Ace was still in the stockade but now he was kneeling on a soft bench as he had no energy left to stand. His head lulled to the side and he mooed in bliss. Marco walked over and placed a plastic mat down in front of Ace. The blond knelt down on it and dipped a cloth into a bowl of warm water. He wiped Ace’s bangs out of that freckled face. Marco used the cloth and began to gently wipe the cum off of Ace’s face. The used cow dazedly murmured the blond’s name, tone full of affection. Ace nuzzled his nose into Marco’s hand when it cupped his jaw, making the blond smile tenderly.

It had been a good Saturday.

~*~End~*~


End file.
